


Language Cap, Language!

by OnyxDay



Series: LANGUAGE! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap swears some more, Mild Language, Tony will not let the language thing go, Young Avengers are there because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxDay/pseuds/OnyxDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Young Avengers visit the Tower, Tony won't let Steve forget the 'language' thing, Steve and America get along too well for Bucky's blood pressure to handle, and Loki and Thor fight. Life as usual when you're an Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Cap, Language!

**Author's Note:**

> Hover for translation, if you can't I'll put them at the bottom. And sorry if it's not correct, I'm using Google Translate.

Steve groans and bats at the hand currently trying to slide underneath his boxers.

"Bucky, stop." He mumbles, turning his head to face is boyfriend. He cracks an eye open and sees Bucky's scruffy face grinning back at him. "I'm tired, Buck."

"So?" Bucky responds, slipping his hand into Steve's boxers.

"So? Buck, I just got in from a mission two hours ago." Steve reminds him. "I need to sleep."

"Aw, but Stevie, I missed you. You were gone for days, Stevie, _days_." Bucky whispers against his ear, flesh hand massaging his ass. "I had to stay home with the kids," he nips his ear, "all alone," his nose nuzzles behind his ear, "for days."

Steve groans and rolls onto his back, taking Bucky with him so he ends up in Steve's lap.

"You're going to be the death of me." He complains into Bucky's neck.

"Nah, tried that, remember? Didn't pan out." Bucky replies flippantly. Steve closes his eye and stops kissing his neck for a second. "C'mon Steve, don't stop. I was just kiddin'."

"I know, Buck. I know." Steve kisses up Bucky's neck, biting at his jaw before latching onto his lips. Bucky hums happily, grinding down onto Steve's growing erection.

"Oh, fuck." Steve gasps.

" ** _LANGUAGE!_** "

" _Jesus Christ!_ " Bucky yelps as they both startle, nearly falling off the bed.

"What the fuck, Stark?" Steve growls at the ceiling.

"Language, Captain! We can't have you sullying the minds of the children." Tony's voice reprimands him from the aether.

"There are no children here, Stark." Bucky tells him. "Just two super soldier who know how to kill you any number of ways without anyone knowing we did it."

"Threats! He's threatening me! Steve, your boyfriend just threatened me!"

"I'm tempted to let him carry it out." Steve says. "We were in the middle of something here Tony. So kindly, fuck off."

"Language Steven! Think of the children! Won't someone please, think of the children!"

Bucky's climbed back on Steve's lap and is starting to nuzzle at his neck. "Do you think if we ignore him and just keep going he'll go away?" He murmurs. Steve chuckles.

"I think we could give it a shot." Steve replies.

"I think you're right." Bucky says into the juncture of Steve's neck and shoulder. Steve groans when he bites down, his large hands grabbing onto Bucky's hips and grinding him down.

"Oh my god! Ew, gross, stop that I can still hear you!" Stark protests.

"Oh, Bucky!" Steve cries when Bucky's left hand slides between them, pressing down of Steve's cock.

"Ok, ok! I get it, I'm leaving! Jesus, I did not need to hear any of that!" Something clicks and there's blessed silence from Tony's end.

"It worked." Bucky chuckles into Steve's ear.

"I don't care that it worked, I just want it to keep happening." Steve gasps, grinding up into Bucky's hand.

"I think I can do that." Bucky says as he kisses down Steve's chest.

//*\\\

"Alright kids, lets go over some ground rules." Bucky starts, clapping his hands together. The gathered teens look at him with varying expressions of boredom. "Okay, first off, Cap swears. No matter what Tony says. Get used to it. Second, don't ask Natasha if she and Barton are dating, she'll do assassin things to you, and trust me, as the person who trained her, you do not want that. Third, don't touch Thor's pop tarts. Fourth, don't touch the Hulk's anything, especially his food. Fifth, don't listen to Tony. If you need to know if you can do something, ask Pepper or any of the other Avengers, except Clint. Sixth, if you see a pair of hearing aids out somewhere find Natasha and give them to her. They're Clint's and you get to watch her yell at him for taking them out. Trust me, it's hilarious. Seventh, don't go to Steve's floor without telling JARVIS or FRIDAY or whoever the fuck runs this place."

"LANGUAGE!" Tony shouts from the hallway. Bucky flips him off.

"Speaking of, eighth, don't swear in the tower or anywhere Stark can hear you because he's a LITTLE SHIT and won't stop giving Steve grief over ONE GODDAMN SLIP UP!" Bucky shouts over to the hallway. They all hear Tony gasp in a fake scandalized way and snicker. "Ninth, the Vision is not actually worthy of Thor's hammer because he's a machine, so it doesn't count. Just like my left arm doesn't count." Bucky smirks. "But the right one does, so if you step outta line, I can still remind you who's worthy by calling down some Asgardian justice. Anyway, tenth, if a blind lawyer comes by it is totally acceptable to fuck with him by throwing shit at his head when his blonde assistant is with him."

"Bucky, stop telling them it's okay to throw things at Matt when Karen's here." Steve reprimands, coming up beside him with a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"But Foggy does it all the time!" He protests.

"Yeah, and Foggy's his best friend. Best friends can do that. How would you have liked it if someone took my sketchbook?" Steve counters. Bucky grumbles and sighs.

"Fine. Rule ten, don't throw things at Matt. Unless Karen isn't here, 'cause there's nothin' like watchin' a blind guy catch an expensive vase seconds before it hits his head." Bucky amends. Steve frowns at him, but doesn't object. "Any questions my children?"

"Yeah, can you stop calling us kids?" Kate asks.

"Nope. As ninety-plus year olds we get to call anyone we want 'kid'. It's a perk." Bucky replies. "Anyone else?"

"When can I start punching things?" America asks them, crossing her arms over her star-spangled chest. Bucky grins.

"Steve, this little Latina wonder is America Chavez. I think you'll like her. Reminds me of you. And not just because of the stars and stripes."

"Nice to meet you Miss Chavez. I'm sorry you were stuck with Bucky for so long, but he was the only Avenger available to watch you while we were away on a mission."

"Hey!"

"He was okay. Could have done without the moping though. Tú amante is impossible when you're gone, constantly moaning and complaining about how you always leave him behind and then he has to find you and clean up your messes. I told him to cerrar la boca unless he wanted something to really complain about." America shrugs. Steve grins.

"I like her Buck." Steve tells his boyfriend.

"I liked Madeline better. She wasn't as smart-mouthed." Bucky mutters.

"Me gusta muy bien magdalena, y lo sabes." America responds.

"I'm not a cupcake!" Bucky protests.

"Better than princess." Kate comments.

"You love it when I call you princess, princess." America tells her with a flirty smirk.

"Steve, tell her I'm not a cupcake." Bucky whines.

"You're my cupcake, and you sound like Tony." Steve tells him, patting him on the back. Bucky scoffs and looks offended.

"You should be more nice to me Stevie." He warns his boyfriend. Steve rolls his eyes.

"Or what? You're gonna with-hold sex?" He scoffs. Bucky's eyes narrow.

"I still know more stories about you Stevie. I know all your stories, and I'm not afraid to tell them." Bucky threatens.

"And I still know all yours." Steve threatens back, both of them glaring at each other.

"Hey kids, do you wanna hear about the time Captain America got kicked outta a gay bar?" Bucky asks the Young Avengers. Teddy and Billy raise their eyebrows and Eli frowns.

"Bucky, geallaim má deir tú amháin níos mó dhia focal diabhal faoi sin scéal riamh mé ag gong a thabhairt duit post buille eile chomh fada agus muid ag an dá beo." Steve responds in Irish.

"Steve, a fhios againn araon nach mbeadh tú a dhéanamh, is maith leat mo coileach i bhfad ró. Anois, insint dóibh nach bhfuil mé ar cupcake." Bucky replies. They both glare at each other for a few more moments before Steve sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Fine. You're not a cupcake. Now can we get on with introductions and all that?" Steve asks, sticking his tongue out at Bucky, who responds in kind.

"They're five. They're actually five year olds." Eli mutters to himself.

"Fine, but it's your turn. I watched the kids for _days_ , Stevie." Bucky tells him.

"Yeah, I know. I only got four hours of sleep because of it." Steve rolls his eyes. "Okay, lets take you up to the main floor, most everyone's up there." Steve nods his head and the Young Avengers follow him to the elevator. Billy and Teddy watch them as they continue to bicker in various languages, switching between them seemingly randomly.

"How long have you been together?" Billy asks them. They stop and turn to face him.

"Are we counting time spent in the ice and brainwashed by Hydra?" Bucky asks, glancing at Steve. He shrugs.

"We said we loved each other in 1936, but we weren't really together then, because it was the thirties and we were scared of being found out. Bucky had a reputation as a skirt-chaser back then, but I was a skinny asthmatic, among other things, that always picked fights with bigger guys. Most everyone thought I was queer, which I suppose they were right. But me and Buck were always real careful not to give them any reason to think we were together, in case word got out that Buck liked guys. Back then, it was illegal to be gay and neither of us wanted to hurt our families like that." Steve explained.

"After Steve's ma died, we ended up moving in together so I could help out with rent. Steve had trouble gettin' jobs 'cause he was always sick with somethin', so I was bringin' in most of the money workin' on the docks. We still weren't in a relationship, but it was closer to one than either of us had had before. I stopped goin' out as much, an' when I did is was mostly with girls like us. We started goin' on more double dates with girl couples so it would seem like two guys takin' out their gals." Bucky grins proudly. "I kissed him for the first time on January 1st, 1941 at a queer New Year's Eve party one'a our neighbor's was throwing. I gotta lot of great stories about that night, but I'm keepin' those for a special occasion." He winks at Teddy and smirks.

"After the US got involved in the war I kept tryin' to enlist, but I always got 4F, 'cause of my health. Bucky was accepted right away of course. After that we were basically a couple." Steve blushes and glances over at Bucky. "I was afraid he'd die over there without either of us knowing how much we mean to each other. Before he shipped out we went on a date together with this couple, Connie and Bonnie, yeah I know their names rhyme. But that was the last time we saw each other before I became Captain America. We wrote to each other between then, but army mail was sporadic at best, and after I started touring it was harder for the letters to reach each other. By the time I actually got over there I hadn't had any mail from him for a couple months, so I was anxious to see him again." Steve pauses for a moment and takes a shuddering breath. "Peggy caught up to me in Italy after I finished a show and told me I was performing for what was left of Bucky's squadron. I was so scared he'd died, but I knew, _I knew_ , he was still alive."

"The history books say that the army approved a single man mission for Cap to rescue the 107th, but he actually just got Howard and Peggy to fly him out to where the Hydra base was and rescued us without their permission. The punk didn't even mean to save everyone, he was just looking for me." Bucky frowns at Steve and shakes his head. "We had to stop once we were clear of the base so we could help the wounded and give everyone time to rest before we hiked back to camp. Steve dragged me out of the light of the campfires and kissed me up against a tree. We stayed there for so long, talking and kissing, that Morita had to come find us. We thought for sure we'd be kicked outta the army and arrested, or killed, but Jim never told anybody. The Howlies all found out in their own way of course, and they were all okay with it." The elevator stops and they all file out into Avengers' common room.

"Most everyone thought I was in love with Peggy, and we let 'em believe that, the guys even snuck a picture of Peggy into my compass for the film crews. I also had a picture of Bucky in there for when he was off on a solo mission. We were mostly together, though, and he always had my six." Steve frowns sadly. "I was really messed up after he fell. I drank the entirety of a bombed out bar when we got back to London, even though I knew it wouldn't work. I-" He pauses and breathes. "I could've survived the plane crash. I put it down with me in it, because I thought I'd be joining Bucky." He laughs sadly. "I guess I sorta did. But when I came back, I came back to a world I didn't understand. Everything was different, and everyone I had known was dead or could barely remember me. The media had made me into this All-American hero that I never was, and they were using my name and image to support things I never would have supported. Man I fucking hate Fox News."

"Language!" Tony shouts from the couch.

"Shut up Tony!" Steve and Bucky shout back.

"Anyways, I sorta fell into this Captain America persona, trying to fit into what the media had made me. I didn't really want to be myself, y'know. Sam says I was depressed and probably suffering from some really serious PTSD. I probably was. I felt adrift, like I didn't really belong. I kept picking fights with Tony, 'cause I'd look at him and for a second I'd see Howard, and then I'd remember he was dead." Steve looks over at Bucky, who looks sad and guilty.

"Hydra's fault." He says, and Steve looks at little relieved.

"I had to move outta New York after the Chitari, and SHIELD ended up offering me a job, so I moved down to DC. I started to find my purpose again, helping others, being useful. Nat and I got pretty close, working together a lot of the time, sometimes with Clint with us as well. I met Sam running and went to one of his VA meetings, and we became friends. Then the whole SHIELD/Hydra thing started and everything got a bit hairy."

"Hydra tasked me to take out Director Fury, and I ended up seeing Steve. When my handlers came to get me, I was standing in front of an advertisement for the Smithsonian Exhibit, muttering 'punk' to myself. They weren't to happy with me, but I still had more missions to complete, so they couldn't wipe me like they wanted. Then they sent me out to kill Steve and Natasha." Bucky interjects.

"Imagine my surprise when Hydra's secret weapon turned out to be my best friend, who I thought died in 1945." Steve half-jokes.

"They had to wipe me after that, my programming was starting to break down. I was remembering things, like Steve and falling from the train. Zola. They didn't do a completely thorough job though, I could still recall his face, his voice, and 'Bucky'." Bucky smiles at Steve and they link hands.

"During the fight on the Helicarrier, I kept trying to get him to remember me, and he finally did. Of course, right then I had to fall into the Potomac." Steve huffs a laugh and shakes his head.

"I jumped in after him and saved his sorry ass from drowning." Bucky says. "But after that, I needed some space to figure out who I was and who I am, get my memories back and deal with what Hydra did to me."

"It took a while to find each other again, and when we did… it was awkward. I didn't know how much he remembered, and I didn't want to pressure him into anything." Steve explains.

"And I didn't think he'd still love me after everything I did under Hydra's control." Bucky interjects.

"And we had to suffer a couple months of them pining for each other and awkwardly tiptoeing around their feelings." Natasha butts in. "But they finally got back together after Steve was an idiot on a mission and nearly got himself killed."

"Tears, love confessions, the whole deal. It was very touching." Sam adds on. "Now can we meet the newbies?"

Steve and Bucky blush and nod.

"Yeah, um, yeah." Steve stutters. "Uh, Avengers, these are the Young Avengers." The teens wave awkwardly and the older Avengers nod at them. "This is Eli Bradley, he calls himself Patriot. Beside him is Cassie Lang, also known as Stature." Cassie smiles and waves. "And beside her is-"

"Hawkeye." Clint interputs, standing in front of Kate.

"Hawkeye." Kate replies smoothly.

"How's my dog?" Clint asks.

"Eating pizza." She answers.

"And my apartment?"

"Not on fire."

"My bows?"

"Shooting beautifully."

"Barney?"

"Drunk."

"You?"

"Here."

"Good."

"Great."

Then they grin and hug each other.

"So I take it you know each other?" Bucky says after they separate.

"Taught her everything she know." Clint replies proudly. Kate scoffs.

"Yeah, sure _Hawkguy_."

"One time! One time someone calls me that!"

"Well, at least we know who the better Hawkeye is."

"Yeah, it's me."

"No, it's me."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Lalalalala! I'm turning down my hearing aids! I can't hear you!"

Kate cups her hand and brings it down in front of her body, then brings her hand to her mouth and brings it into a thumb's up, moving it upward.

"Children!" Steve shouts while signing the same thing. Clint and Kate stop and Steve mimes turning a hearing aid up, which Clint does. "Can we accept that neither of you are very good Hawkeyes and move on with the introductions?" They nod sheepishly.

"So, as I was saying, the other Hawkeye is Kate Bishop. On my left is Miss America Chavez. Next to her is Teddy Altman, Hulking, and his boyfriend Billy. You know Billy and Tommy as Wiccan and Speed, or as Wanda's kids."

"Hi Mom." The two Young Avengers say, waving slightly. "Hi Uncle Pietro." They add as said uncle zooms into the room.

"Billy! Tommy!" Pietro greets them happily. "Oh, Tommy, would you like to go ra-"

"NO RACING!" The two teams of Avengers shout. The two speedsters deflate slightly, but it's obvious they're planning a race.

"Where's the training room?" America asks, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Basement. I can show you if you like." Steve offers.

"Me gustaría mucho que el Capitán, pero sólo si la viuda se une a nosotros." She responds.

"I think I can spare some time. I want to see you moves Miss America." Natasha replies, joining them in their walk towards the elevator.

"Shit." Bucky says.

"Language!"

"Shut up Tony!" Billy and Teddy shout.

"Shit, there's two Steves." Bucky mutters, eyes widening. "JARVIS, FRIDAY, whoever's in charge, hold the elevator!" He shouts as he runs after them.

"Buck, what's wrong?" Steve asks from the inside of the open elevator.

"There is no way I'm letting you three go off without supervision." Bucky responds, pointing a finger at Steve.

"Yeah, and I'm not letting Bucky go off with you either." Sam says from behind Bucky. "Y'all should not be left alone together."

"And we wanted to see what Cap and America fighting would look like." Clint says. Bucky turns and sees all of the Avengers and the Young Avengers gathered behind him.

"What the fuck, guys?" Steve and Bucky ask simultaneously.

"Lang-"

"It's not funny anymore Tony!" Rhodey says as he walks in from the landing pad. "It wasn't funny the first time it happened, and it sure as hell ain't any funnier now."

"Thank you, I've been telling him that for days." Bruce responds, coming in from the stairway. "And now I see why the elevator isn't working." He glances at the Young Avengers. "Who are they?"

"Young Avengers. Eli, Cassie, Kate, Teddy, Billy, Tommy, and the spitfire Latina beside Cap is America Chavez. We wanna see what's going to happen when they fight." Tony answers.

"They won't be fighting." Eli and Sam respond at the same time.

"Excuse me, but Loki and Thor have arrived." The Vision says, phasing through the floor and looking up at the ceiling. Just as he says it, a loud roll of thunder sounds and a bolt of lightning rips through the air.

"Fuck." Steve mutters. The assembled group runs either into the living room to grab their weapons, or straight outside.

 _'IwantthemtostopfightingIwantthemtostopfightingIwantthemtostopfightingIwantthemtostopfighting-'_ Billy chants as he and the rest of his team minus Kate run out to the roof. Kate follows some of the Avengers into the living room and catches the bow and quiver Clint throws at her. Steve grabs his shield and Natasha and Bucky grab their guns, then they all run out to join Tony, Sam, Rhodey, the twins, and the Vision where they're trying to stop Thor and Loki from destroying the Tower. Again.

 _'IwantthemtostopfightingIwantthemtostopfightingIwantthemtostopfightingIwantthemtostopfightingIwantthemtostopfighting'_ Billy continues to chant as he and Wanda try to halt the brothers' fight. Suddenly the two Asgardians freeze where they are and the two spell-casters relax slightly.

"If they let you go, will you stop fighting?" Steve asks. The frozen duo remain frozen.

"They can't respond." Billy tells him.

"Great." Steve mutters. "Release them, we'll deal with them." The mother and son release their magic and Thor and Loki stumble as they're let go.

"Amusing parlor trick." Loki snears.

"Would you like to see something more interesting?" Wanda threatens, already gearing up a new spell. Billy rests a hand on her arm.

"Loki, whatever it is you're up to, stop." Steve tells the Trickster.

"I've done nothing. Your friend Thor here is the one that started it."

"He fooled me into believing he was dead, while he sat upon Odin's throne!" Thor tells them, brandishing Mjolnir at Loki. Lightning crackles around it.

"Now brother, let's not start this again." Loki admonishes. Thor lunges at him before someone can stop him, but Loki transports himself to where Thor was just standing.

"Loki." America warns as she takes a step forward. Loki looks at her and blanches. "Thor looks tired, and I've been dying to punch someone." She threatens, cracking her knuckles. Loki looks even more scared. "Apologize and fix it."

"I am very sorry for deceiving you brother." Loki says hurriedly. "I will return father to the throne immediately and I will happily be escorted to my prison, just get me away from _her_." He points at America, who still looks threatening.

Thor straightens and seems to pull himself together.

"Very well brother. Avengers, as always I enjoyed seeing you again! Younglings, I wish you luck!" Thor grins at them and raises the hammer, grabbing onto his brother as he does so. "Heimdal, the portal!"

The gathered groups cover their eyes as Thor and Loki are taken back to Asgard. There's silence as they stare at where the two gods just stood.

"So about that gay bar…" Teddy says, looking over at Bucky.

"I am so glad you asked." He says, slinging and arm over the kid as he transforms back into his more human visage. The two walk back into the Tower, followed by several others.

"Oh for fuck's sake Bucky!" Steve groans as he follows him.

"Language!" Tony screeches.

"Fuck off, Tony!"

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (in order)  
> -Your lover (Spanish)  
> -shut his mouth (Spanish)  
> -You like me just fine cupcake, and you know it (Spanish)  
> -Bucky, I promise if you say one more god damn word about that story I'm never gong to give you another blow job for as long as we both live (Irish)  
> -Steve, we both know you wouldn't do that, you like my cock too much. Now tell them I'm not a cupcake. (Irish)  
> -I'm better (American Sign Language)  
> -I would like that very much Captain, but only if the widow joins us. (Spanish)


End file.
